Love Bites
by Chaotic Consumption
Summary: First DaveKat story. More akward positions than kissing and romance but, it's still there. Dave tries to annoy Karkat and ends up hurt. There is a possibility of more chapters or extra attached one-shots. :) T for safety.


**AN: So I was going to do something more serious but, it ended up being stupid. This whole thing involves a bunch of random head cannons me and my buddies have about this pairing and these babies separately as well. I really want to see smuppet band-aids now…x3 Well, hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie! :D**

Karkat was sitting on our plush black couch reading a book, his petit hand ghosting over the next page preparing to flip it. If someone else was looking at him they would have thought he looked stoic but, I could see the emotion he was hiding. I noticed his surprise and excitement based on the small signs in his eyes and the slight twitch of his lips, it told me exactly how he was feeling. KK still hadn't noticed me even though I had been staring at him for a good six minutes, so, deciding to take advantage of the opportunity I started to slowly walk up behind the couch and lean in closer to his slightly pointed ear;

"Hey little mama let me whisper in your ear." He jumped at the sudden noise dropping his book, a small blush forming across his face.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" His hands had come up to protect his ears and his face was now dusted in the reddish-grey of his blush, I just continued to laugh.

"That wasn't funny you dipshit, it surprised the crap out of me!" A smirk worked its way onto my face as I kept snickering. Karkat bent down to get his book then turned around quickly and slapped my arm with it, and fuck did that hurt, he may be tiny but he really can fight for himself. Though the blow hurt it wasn't enough to really affect me so I reached over and pulled the grumpy troll towards my chest.

"Calm down Kitkat, you don't have to be so cranky." Of course he squirmed to get out of my grip but, that only amused me more.

"Get the fuck off me Strider!"

"Shhhhh, just let it happen." He began to struggle more after that then resorted to biting. Karkat turned over and the little fucker dug his sharp ass teeth right into my forearm. I expected him to struggle for a while then kind of begrudgingly relax with that cute little blush on his cheeks, like usual, I did not expect him to bite me.

"Karkat dude let go your teeth are kind of sharp." Obviously I couldn't lose my cool or my grip because that would just make me look weak so, I hung on.

"Karkat, Karkat stop that." He just attempted to glare at me and speak around the arm in his mouth.

"Just let it happen Dave!" Oh shit, I just set myself up for that. I decided to drop Karkat once I felt some blood coming down my arm. He dropped to the ground and stood up with a triumphant smirk until he saw my arm.

"Oh shit Dave you're bleeding! You need medical assistance, what should I do!?" He freaks out and grips my arm gently, his face the perfect picture of horror and regret.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Oh shit, he looks like he's about to cry. Little red tears are gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Karkat, calm down I'm perfectly ok I swear. Don't worry about it we were just messing around, once I get a bandage it'll be ok." At this he calms down and though his eyes are still glossy the tears have disappeared. I decide to pat him on the head and he flushes again standing up quickly, causing me to smirk.

"I'll be back…" He mutters while walking into the kitchen. While waiting I decide to examine the bite, its round and shallow only little pinpricks of blood can be seen. Karkat walks back into the room holding a box in his hands and I sent him a flirty smile, wiggling my eyebrows as he approaches.

"Strider just give me your fucking arm." I can feel myself genuinely smiling as I look at him but I'll let it go just this once. He pulls out a box of smuppet themed band-aids and I internally groan.

"Karkat those are not going on my arm." He turns to me with a stern look and decides to intensely stare at me. I was so invested in staring back that I didn't notice him un-wrapping the band-aid until he had stuck it on the left upper part of the bite mark. I heaved a sigh and he took it as the ok to continue so he focused all his attention on strategically placing the band-aids so that the padded part was on every tooth hole. I just focused my attention on him as he worked. His face was adorably scrunched up in concentration his gazed locked on my arm, fluffy black tufts of hair were falling into his red-tinged eyes as he worked. The sleeves of his giant grey sweatshirt were rolled up to his elbows so he could use his hands, once the bite mark was taken care of he wiped his hands down his red skinny jeans and shook the sleeves of his sweater out so they would cover his fingertips again.

"There, how does it look?" I took the opportunity to check out his handy work and was appalled by the number of plush rumps just sitting there, definitely not the best choice in medical supplies. Other than the poor choice in band aids the whole thing looked neat and thoroughly covered, which I expected from having to sit there for so long.

"Perfect babe thanks." I threw him a sly smirk as he scowled.

"Don't call me that fuckface." He turned away and made a move towards his book but I locked my arms around his hips before he could reach it. I made sure to lock his arms against his sides and kept myself out of his biting range, although that didn't stop him from wriggling and kicking out. I chuckled at all his attempts to escape and finally he calmed down and gave up just as I expected him to do last time, he gave me a growl then heaved a frustrated sigh before attempting to look up at me.

"Jegus, what do you want now?"

"Just wanted to properly thank you Kitkat" I dropped my voice into a low seductive tone as I spoke, leaning closer to his ear. Karkat immediately flushed and began to struggle again.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me go you douche bag!"

"Karkles calm down it's just a thank you." That accompanied with my chuckle only made him squirm more. I loosened my hold on the nubby horned troll for just a minute, letting him turn around. Once he was facing me I leaned down towards his face, for some reason he smelled like a sweet strawberry shampoo, he closed his eyes as I got closer but opened them once my lips found his ear.

"How 'bout I take you out to get some cotton candy?" I leaned back only to see that he was wrestling a smile off his blushing face.

"Well if you really fucking want to, I guess I have to go." I let him go at this and turned my back to him taking a couple steps away.

"Oh no if you don't want to then I guess I won't force you." I was almost out the door when I felt something tug at the edge of my sleeve, turning to look at it I saw Karkat clinging to it.

"Has your think pan melted or something? Of course I want to get your frozen ice treat, get me the white kind and the pink one too." Ruffling his soft black hair I allowed myself to give him a soft smile before leading him out the door.

"To dairy queen we go!"


End file.
